The Change in the Game
by Kagome93
Summary: What if Leo and Piper met before Leo knew she was his charge? What if they slept together, which caused Piper to be pregnant? Now what will happen if they meet again after she is Charmed? AU
1. Chapter 1

The Change in the Game

Summary: What if Leo and Piper met before Leo knew she was his charge? What if they slept together, which caused Piper to be pregnant? Now what will happen if they meet again after she is Charmed?

Prologue

1997

Piper sighed; she hated clubs, especially this new one. Who would want to become deaf by listening to blaring music? Seriously? But she was dragged here by Prue. Prue brought her on a double date.

'_And what a date that turned out! The date went away with another girl he met at the club!' _

Prue after that wanted to stay with her but she had insisted to go and enjoy herself, so even Prue went

'_Why am I still there anyway? Might as well go' _thought Piper and got up

Suddenly she bumped into a brick wall and grumbled. Before she could lose her balance and fall, two strong arms caught her

She looked up to see a man with golden blond hair and emerald green eyes. He looked sheepish

Piper instantly blushed

"Uh Im sorry" he said

"Its okay, it wasn't your fault, I didn't see where I was going" said Piper shrugging

"I'm Leo, Leo Wyatt" he said

"Piper" said Piper

"Are you in here with a date?" asked Leo taking a seat

Piper followed his suit

"Suppose to be"

"Did he stand you up?" asked Leo interested

"No even worse, he came, saw me, obviously didn't like what he saw and left with another girl" said Piper blushing

'_What a way to impress the guy Piper! Just tell him a guy looked at you and then left' _thought Piper sarcastically

Leo's eyes went wide, appalled

"That's ridiculous, how can someone be rude enough to do that!"

Piper raised her eyebrows at him and smiled

"Would you like to dance? A lady like you obviously deserves to dance" said Leo, with her hands up chivalrously

Piper blushed at his comments but complied none the less.

"Im not exactly the great dancer…" said Piper as he pulled her in the dance floor

"It will be fine, I'll lead you" said Leo, smiling

Piper blushed but kept looking down while dancing, cause she knew if she watched him she will blush, a lot.

Just as she looked up, she stood still when she noticed how close their face was…

Before she could chicken out to move it away, he leaned forward and kissed. Piper was shocked but gave in none the less

Xxxxxx

Groaning Piper rolled; she could feel the sunlight glaring at her face. Did she forget to flipping put the curtains? She turned around and snuggled in her blanket, which wrapped its arms around it. Since when did her blanket have arms?

Groggily she opened her eyes and her eyes went wide as saucers.

'_Oh my god!' _she had slept with a random person

She had a freaking one night stand! She did not do these! Usually Phoebe was the one, not her!

She knew she should wait until he woke and talk to him, but she did not want to wait for him to wake up

Slowly she got up from his tangled arms, gathering her clothes, she left. Not knowing that one night will change everything destiny held for her

Xxxxxx

_2 months later_

"Oh god no…" whispered Piper as she looked at the little positive sign in her home pregnancy test

She was pregnant

'_Oh god what am I going to do! Grams will be ashamed of me…my job…' _thought Piper in distress

Prue, who could hear cries coming from the bathroom, went in and saw Piper huddled, sitting on the floor

"Oh my god Piper! What's wrong?" asked Prue frantically

"I ruined everything…" said Piper crying, as she showed Prue the stick

Prue was confused until she saw the stick

"Is that…" trailed Prue

"Grams is going to kill me, my life is ruined Prue…" said Piper

Prue, though shocked, still held her sister

"Shh, its okay everything will be fine and I will protect you myself from Grams wrath, its gonna be fine Piper…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Piper…tell me who the father is at least" said Prue, trying to convince her sister to tell her the identity of the father

"So you can go and kill him, no" said Piper shaking her head

"Piper…" said Prue again but this time Piper sighed

"I already searched for him, I couldn't find him, I highly doubt you will…" said Piper, it was true.

Before she took the test, she had suspected it and searched for any Leo Wyatt on internet. But the only Leo Wyatt that came up was a person around the World War 2, and there wasn't any picture of the person. She assumed the Leo she met was the great great-something great son of that Leo Wyatt in the World War 2 time.

If she couldn't find the father or her baby, she highly doubted that her sister will.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me then don't, I hope when time will come you will" said Prue slightly sad that Piper wouldn't tell her "At least tell me when it happened…" asked Prue

"Two months ago, in that club" said Piper looking at the couch

"With that douche bag who left you for another girl?" asked Prue, raising her eyebrows confused

"No Prue, someone else I met after you left" said Piper

"I knew I shouldn't have left you" said Prue shaking her head

"You're angry with me aren't you" said Piper

"No sweetie, Im not mad at you, just sad I guess that you don't trust me enough, but I'll be here for you" said Prue

Piper slightly smiled at that; she, Prue and Phoebe were never that close, oh Phoebe and Prue definitely didn't get along and she wasn't that close with Prue either but seeing that her sister was supporting her made her happier. At least something good came out of this situation…

But thinking about that she felt bad; it wasn't her baby's fault that it happened. She doesn't mind babies but the fact that she was only 22, with a baby's responsibility would be too much, but still she wouldn't blame her baby, unexpected or not it was her baby. Hers and _him_

After what she had done, she had been so shocked that she didn't even leave a contact number for him. Now she wished she had. Seeing how her search went, she had a bad feeling that she would never meet him again.

'_I'll have to raise my baby on my own…' _

Just then a noise of door slamming was heard and Prue and Piper perked up. Grams came in and when she looked how close Prue and Piper were, she was surprised, happy but confused

Since the girls were little they have never been close. They teased each other but it got worse when they grew up, they couldn't stand each other. Piper and Prue weren't that close either but seeing how close both currently she had hope. Maybe it wasn't too late…but seeing how they were staring at her, she was starting to get worried

Both Prue and Piper were staring at her like deer caught in headlight

"What's wrong?" asked Grams

"Um Grams…there is something you must know" said Piper, standing up but while playing with her thumb

Grams nodded but then she noticed that Prue stood up but was standing around Piper slightly protectively? She raised her eyebrow at that. What was going on?

Piper didn't know how to reveal to Grams, so she simply handed the test to Grams herself

Grams looked at the tissue in her hands; she unwrapped it and was frozen. In there was a little test with a positive sign

The whole house was quiet

"Piper is that…are you…" Grams didn't finish the question, too shocked

"Yes" said Piper timidly, waiting for her reaction

Grams finally had snapped out of it

"Piper, wha? How could you do this you were the responsible one…" said Grams, now finally setting in her that she was going to have a great grand son early

Prue instantly hovered over Piper more protectively

"Grams you can't talk to her like that. You can't shout at her, if all you are going to do is shout at her then you might as well not talk to her until you calm down and talk sensibly" said Prue protectively

This caused Piper and Grams to gape at Prue. Piper knew Prue was the elder sister but they weren't that close before, heck even in high school when she got bullied Prue never helped her, she was always the queen bee and Piper ended up with the nerd label. Yet here she was fiercely defending her from Grams, when before it was the other way round.

Grams was shocked at Prue but none the less inside she was happy that atleast two of her girls had grown closer.

She sighed and went up to attic. She couldn't be mad at Piper, she knew later she would have to talk to Piper about the baby, but she needed time to get her head around it and it wouldn't do any good to shout at Piper, Prue was right at that

Piper came out of her shock and looked at Prue

"Thanks…" said Piper meekly, but grateful

Prue smiled "No problem"


	3. Chapter 3

_7 months later_

"I hate this…DAMN IT TO HELL! What the hell was I thinking" growled out Piper as she felt another contraction

"Calm down Piper, and could you loosen your hold on my hand? I think you are going to break it…" said Prue trying to calm down her sister

"So-sorry" said Piper loosening her hold on her elder sister "Bloody hell, AND they call this a freaking MIRACLE!" growled Piper again

Prue looked helplessly at the doctor

"Sorry, usually she is the calm and peacekeeper" said Prue smiling sheepishly

"It's nothing unusually, most woman, even the most calm one always behave like that. It is quiet normal" said Dr. Elaine smiling "Frankly it will be worrying if she isn't…" she said

"Whe-where's Grams?" asked Piper confused

"They only allowed one person in, so we flipped who will come in, me or Grams" said Prue shrugging

"You flipped a COIN for ME?" asked Piper raising her eyebrows, her contractions not helping her temper

"Yep, I picked heads, but the coin I used had heads on both side" said Prue, a smile creeping in her face

"Cheater, you know Grams is going to kill you for tricking her right?" said Piper

"Yeah but I can't be bother, I am gonna stay here and watch the birth of my niece" said Prue

"You know it is going to be a girl?" asked Dr. Elaine

"No, but it's like a 200 year old tradition of having a girl, so we are assuming it will be a girl too" said Piper

"Whatever, Grams knows I would be here by hook or by crook anyway" said Prue smiling smugly

Piper sighed at this but a smile was in her face. It was amazing how some things can bring people closer. Prue, Piper and Phoebe were never close. Surprisingly, when she got pregnant, she had expected Prue to shout at her, but the opposite happened. Her sister helped her, stuck by her, even bought goofy food cravings she had in the middle of night, it brought them even more closer than before. Phoebe and Prue never got along, and she was okay with Phoebe but 7 months ago the link became even colder. After telling Grams, Piper had told Phoebe about her pregnancy but Phoebe hadn't reacted that much at all, she was surprised, she had shouted at her on the other hand to be so 'irresponsible'. Prue had thrown a gasket at that and was fuming at Phoebe for that. But last week Prue became even angrier at Phoebe. Last week, her Doctor had told her she was going to have her baby this week and Prue and called Phoebe if she wanted to be here for the birth of their first niece. Phoebe had refused; Piper had never seen Prue so furious, ever. Prue found it insidious how Phoebe found her job more important than being here for the birth of their niece.

"Okay Piper, you have to start pushing now" said Dr. Elaine "1, 2, 3 go!"

Piper pushed but she became tired

"I can't do it…" whispered Piper, she felt tired

"Come on Piper, it's your daughter, your baby you can do this" said Prue

Piper looked but nodded and pushed

"I see the shoulder, push again" said Dr. Elaine

Piper gave a final push and sighed, instantly a cry was heard and Piper started crying

"I am an AUNT!" screamed Prue excitedly

"Yes, you have yourself a very healthy baby boy" said Dr. Elaine and at this, Prue and Piper froze

"Did you just say…a boy?" asked Prue, wanting to be sure

"Yes, I guess you broke the tradition" said Dr. Elaine

Piper looked up and looked at her little son, she had a son, but before she could looked at him, they were taking him away

"Where…where are you taking him?" asked Piper, wanting to hold her baby

"They are taking him to clean him, up, lets get ready for the next one" said Dr. Elaine

"Wait…next one? What next one?" asked Piper suddenly

"Did you not know? You are pregnant with twins Piper" said Dr. Elaine as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"WHAT!" screamed both Prue and Piper

"Really? You did not know? This almost never happens…" whispered Dr. Elaine

"But-twins?" said Piper again, not believing it

"Piper, I know it is a shock, but you must start pushing otherwise your second child will die" said Dr. Elaine and instantly Piper sat up again

She did not want anything to happen to her baby. She started pushing again

"Almost there, I see this one's shoulder two, just one last push Piper" said Dr, Elaine and Prue encouraged her sister

Just then, again another child's cry was heard and this time Piper was exhausted

"Wow, congratulations Ms. Halliwell, you have a second baby boy" said Dr. Elaine, holding the second child, she handed the baby to another nurse and the baby took him away too

"Wow, sis, not one, but two boys? Wow you are going to give Grams a heart attack" said Prue smiling, shocked at how the tradition was broken but smiled none the less

Just then two nurses came in, one holding a baby wrapped in blue blanket, and another holding a baby in green blanket

"Her are you new boys" said the nurse and handed Piper, both of her boys

Piper held both of them in each of her arm. She looked at the one in blue blanket, he had a turf of blond hair, **his **blond hair and his eyes were warm brown, her brown eyes, staring at her with his adorable eyes. She looked at her second son, he had turf of brown hair, her hair colour but his eyes were emerald green, just like **his **eyes.

"Their fraternal twins, they are 10 minutes apart, he is the older one" said Dr. Elaine pointing at the boy with blue blanket

"Oh my gosh! They are so beautiful…" cooed Prue looking at her little nephews

"Do we have a name?" asked Dr. Elaine

Piper looked up dazed but knew she came up with a name

"Yes, his name will be Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell and Christopher Halliwell" said Piper

Xxxxxx

Okay did anyone guess that? Well I hope you liked it. By the way, BOTH Wyatt and Chris will be Twice Blessed because they are twins. Please, please, do review


	4. Chapter 4

Piper sighed happily as she looked at both of her sons, yes sons! She found it surreal that she had sons, not one but two! Grams, Prue and she thought it was a given that she would have daughter, it was inevitable but yet somehow she broke the whole 200 year old tradition by having, not one but two. Even though she was shocked, the minute she laid eyes on her boys she felt her heart strings pulling and she fell in love with them. Boy or girl, she loved her babies without a doubt. It had been 10 minutes since then and they had moved her into a private room, just few minutes ago they left her with her boys again. When she was thinking that she had twins, she was worried on how she will raise two boys as a single parent at the age of 23 but the minute she laid eyes on them again, she didn't care. One way or another she will be there for her little angels.

According to the nurse, the boys were crying for a while but the minute the annoyed nurse handed her the babies, the boys instantly stopped crying and snuggled into her instead. That had shocked the doctor and the nurse but Piper was happy that her boys recognized her touch. Prue had gone outside because the doctor said so and to find Grams to inform her of the 'double' surprise, however she told Prue to tell about having the boys after she came in. It was Gram's reaction that she was dreading. Grams was always proud at the fact that the Halliwell's always had girls, it seemed impossible to even think of having boys.

'_Grams will definitely have an early heart attack. But she will have to accept my boys' _thought Piper strictly

Just then she heard knocking and she could hear Grams and Prue arguing

"Come in" said Piper

And both of them enter

"I cannot believe you tricked me, how could you cheat with your own Grandmother?" asked Grams raising her eyebrows, she had found out that Prue had tricked her during the toss using a coin with save face in both sides.

"Oh puh-lease, like you wouldn't have cheated if you had a coin like that!" said Prue rolling her eyes

Grams shook her head but then looked at Piper

"Oh my dear! Show me my great grand daughters! " said Grams excited "Not one! But two girls!" said Grams happily

At this, Prue and Piper's sweat dropped

"Ehm…Grams, there's something you should know…" said Piper looking down

"What?" asked Grams

"Well, I guess Piper broke the rules in more than one ways…" started Prue, trying to ease in the shock

"What do you mean? Stop talking in riddles girls, tell me!" said Grams annoyed

"Well, you have great grand sons, not daughters…" whispered Piper

"What do you mean…?" asked Grams

"Piper had two boys! Congrats!" shouted Prue at which Grams's face paled

"Boys?" shouted Grams in shock

"Yep!" said Piper

"But…but…boys? Halliwell's don't have boys! All Halliwell's are girls! The only boys in Halliwell family line are husbands! No biological Halliwell boys…!" ranted Grams in shock

"Grams! Regardless of the fact that they are boys, they are _my _boys and _your _great grand sons. You will love them regardless!" said Piper huffing and holding her boys more protectively

At this, Prue and Grams stared. Piper was always the timid one and the shy one, peacekeeper. For Piper to be so assertive was shocking, yet Prue and Grams were proud inside to see shy, quiet Piper speak up her mind.

Grams wanted to argue, but held her tongue seeing the protectively Piper was holding her sons.

"May I hold them?" asked Grams

Piper looked at Grams but gave both of the boys none the less

Grams took them and took in the feature of her great grand _sons. _The boy in blue blanket had a turf of blond hair, and brown eyes. The boy looked nothing like Piper except Piper's eyes. It made her understand that this boy inherited most of his look from the father, on whom Piper still hasn't given more information on the topic who the father is, and the other boy in green was a splitting image of Piper; with Piper's brown hair and features except one difference, sparkling green eyes, which she assumed was from the father too. Both of the boys were looking at her curiously

"Well, I hate to admit, the Halliwell boys are as handsome as any Halliwell girls, maybe even more" said Grams with a tiny smile

Piper beamed at that

"What are their names? And who is older?" asked Grams

"They are fraternal twins, 10 minutes apart apparently. The boy with blond hair is the older one" said Prue

"He is Wyatt Halliwell" said Piper pointing at her oldest son "And I named him Christopher Halliwell" said Piper smiling at her little boys. They were oddly angelic, aside from screaming in the nurse's arms, they were angelic to her, didn't cry in her arms at all. Usually when she babysitter other younger kids, they screamed like hell, her babies were adorable and definitively angelic.

"Interesting name, you know you could have named him a P name" said Prue

"I know, but I didn't want to, I mean I already broke the tradition by having boys, might as well break it fully by having different names. Besides there aren't any good boy names with P, and they don't feel like a Peter or Potter any way" said Piper "They feel more like a Wyatt and Chris" said Piper firmly

Prue giggled and started talking to Piper.

Grams was going to return the boys to Piper, Piper sneezed and the boy with brunette hair, Little Chris, yawned and waved his tiny hand, to her shock she noticed as soon as he waved his little hand, a handkerchief that was lying around innocently, telekinetically held up in the air and was floating to Piper. Grams was shocked but used her own telekinesis to put it down, before Prue or Piper noticed. She stared in shock at her few minutes old great grand nephews

'_They may be boys, but that clearly had no effect on the powers, in increase even more…' _thought Grams in shock

This was shocking because, no other Halliwell had shown signs of their power, this early. Heck, even Prue hadn't shown signs of her power until she was 7 months old. These little boys showed their power being few minutes old!

'_I have to do something, otherwise next time Piper will notice her sons using magic…' _thought Grams


	5. Chapter 5

2 days later, Halliwell Manor

Piper sighed happily as she looked at her little angels. They were absolutely angelic and definitively the most well behaved new born babies she had ever seen. They didn't cry that much at all, they only fussed when they were hungry or needed changing but they didn't cry at all, unless if they got hurt.

Before she came, Prue had gone out and bought a twins crib; they had discovered that Little Wyatt and Chris did not like being apart from each other, poor Grams had learnt that the hard way when she tried to put Wyatt and Chris separately, luckily when she took them, they calmed down but not completely, it was when she put them together accidentally that they calmed down and fell asleep. She and Grams were surprised but the doctor had said that it was normal, twins shared a bond and they were used to being with each other as they had shared with each other since birth, which is why the doctor had suggested getting a crib to fit both of them in. Prue had also gone and exchanged the entire girl clothes she had bought to buy clothes for the boys, Grams still hadn't gotten over that shock yet, but she was coming around it, slowly.

Piper had placed the crib in her room. Making sure they were asleep, she looked at them one time before going to bed.

Half an hour after Piper had gone to sleep, Grams came in, and she looked at Piper before looking at her newest great grandsons. Slipping in she went to pick them up, as soon as she picked them up, instantly they woke up and were staring at her curiously. Grams was surprised how alert they were.

'_Strange…'_ thought Grams before shaking her head and she made her way up to the attic.

As soon as she was in the attic, a woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes appeared. The woman looked young, maybe in her 30's

"Patty!" said Penny as she noticed her dead daughter's ghost "When did you get here? I didn't summon you" said Penny surprised and seeing her daughter

"I got her by myself, I couldn't wait to meet them" said Patty excitedly as she hovered over her grandsons

"Oh can you believe it, I have grandsons! Not grand daughters! I have nothing against girls but I find it so surreal to have boys, we have never had boys in our family" said Patty excited as she looked at those little curious brown and green eyes.

"They are very active for new born babies, aren't new born babies suppose to be asleep? They are wide awake. Prue, Piper and Phoebe ate and slept their first 3 months" said Patty in amazement

"They were, but for some reason when I picked them up they woke up" said Penny shrugging but surprised none the less seeing how active the boys are

Patty was smiling but then she noticed the look in her mothers face

"Mom…why are you staring like that?" asked Patty, a dread settling in slightly

Penny stared at her daughter, before putting both of the boys in the couch and looking at Patty

"I am just thinking, this wasn't suppose to happen, I like them but, they will interfere with the girls destiny as Charmed ones" said Penny hesitantly

"There is nothing to do about that mother, sure now they will have to be extra careful after they become Charmed but there is nothing to do" said Patty shrugging

"I was thinking, maybe we could give the boys up for adoption and erase Piper's memories…" said Penny but as soon as she said that, instantly Patty became furious and her eyes became ice cold

"Like you did with my Paige?" asked Patty icily and Penny winched

Paige had been a subject of tension between the mother and daughter. Paige was Patty's youngest daughter who she had became pregnant with after her divorce with Victor, a result of the forbidden affair she had had with her whitelighter, Sam. At the time when she was pregnant with Paige, Patty had decided to put her up for adoption but the day her little girl was born, Patty fell in love with her youngest daughter and she had wanted to keep her. She and Sam had even invented a plan, they had decided to bound Paige of her power, and had even invented the lie that she had adopted her so the elders wouldn't know about her half whitelighter heritage, Sam didn't mind as long as he could watch his daughter grow from afar, they had planned after they would become Charmed ones, then she could unbound Paige's power. But her mother didn't want to take chance; she had taken Paige without telling her and left her for adoption.

After that, things between Patty and Penny hadn't been the same, Patty had gradually forgiven her mother, after a good 6 years but still there was a tension between them, her mother had crossed a line she shouldn't have crossed. Now Patty's eyes were same ice cold

"You will do no such thing mom; I will not let you take my grandsons away from Piper" said Patty, her voice tone final

Penny tried to say something but Patty held a final tone

Penny was about to go to the book but suddenly Patty panicked

"Where are the boys?" she asked

"In the couch-" said Penny but she noticed the couch was empty "Where did they go?" asked Penny panicking

"Do you think a demon shimmered in and took them while we were distracted?" asked Patty panicking

"I don't know I will look" said Penny and Patty followed

Penny was looking around frantically for the boys but she froze when she saw Patty standing outside Piper's room, with shock but smile

"Patty! What are you doing?" asked Penny but she froze herself too

There in Piper's bed, next to Piper, both of the boys were there, wide awake.

"How did they get there?" asked Penny shocked

"Perhaps they have the firepower of teleportation?" guessed Patty

Penny shook her head before she went to pick them up again and went to the attic, Patty following

Penny then sighed and looked in the Book of Shadows

"That better not be a memory spell mother" said Patty

"It is not" said Penny sighing "I am looking for the spell to call for the Halliwell Matriarch to bless the Halliwell boys" said Penny

"That I get, but why do you have the bound spell too" said Patty, pointing at the spell written

"After the boys Wiccaning, I will have to bind their powers. You saw how actively they are using their powers, if Piper or Prue sees the boys using powers before they have their powers, it will raise questions" said Penny


	6. Chapter 6

**Chris and Wyatt's Powers will be: Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbs, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Acceleration, *Molecular Manipulation, Astral Projection, Levitation, Empathy, Pathokinesis, Premonitions, Control Over all Elements, Telepathy, Aura View, Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Shield, Glamouring, Remote Orbing, Thermokinesis, Photokinesis, Mind Control**

***Molecular Manipulations is where you can manipulate molecules of object to change it, for e.g. if there is a broken object, they can change the molecules of it to make it whole again. They can also manipulate the molecules of their structure and become go through if someone throws an athame or an arrow, it will go through them. This will come handy when a Darklighter decides to shoot them to shoot them. **

****

**Even though Piper, Phoebe and Prue haven't gained those powers that Chris and Wyatt inherited, it is in their blood just not active yet which is why Chris and Wyatt inherited them. Some of the powers Wyatt and Chris wont use yet as they are too young. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper sighed as she put the boys in the crib again, after feeding them. They were a week old but seemed more active than other new born babies. For some reason they didn't want to go to Grams that much, she didn't know what Grams did for the babies to be distant with her.

'_That's ridiculous, maybe they are just cranky around Grams for no reason' _thought Piper

She had taken maternity leave from her work. She knew she had to get a better job, her job in the restaurant was okay but the pay wasn't, he was making her work overtime and the pay was less.

'_Maybe I should look for another job while on maternity leave, it would be a good opportunity…' _thought Piper

She was brought out of her trance by Wyatt and Chris's cooing who were trying to get her attention. She smiled as she looked at them. She knew it will be hard to raise twins but she didn't care, she would love them and raise them regardless, and to think she was even thinking to giving them up for adoption when she first became pregnant, it seems impossible to her, she will never give up her kids.

Suddenly she heard the door ring

Curious, she went to open the door, it could be Prue, who went to work, or maybe Grams, who had went out for shopping

As she opened the door she froze on who it was, standing on the other side was Phoebe and she looked like a nervous wreck.

"Phoebe…" trailed Piper shock

"Hi…can I come in? We need to talk…" she said nervously

"Umm sure" said Piper, still surprised

Piper was surprised and shocked but she opened her mouth to talk to her when Phoebe started talking

"Im sorry for how I was behaving lately" said Phoebe as she looked in the shoe

"Why were you Pheebs?" asked Piper, wanting to ask what she had been wanting to ask for months.

"To tell you honestly Piper, even I am not sure, I mean when you first told me you were pregnant, I was shocked, happy because I would get nieces soo soon but there was a tiny bit of me that was jealous…" said Phoebe

"Jealous but-?"

"Let me finish please then you will understand, I was jealous because Prue was there for you. I mean, three of us don't exactly get along, and to find out you are pregnant and Prue is the on supporting you and Im too far away for it, it made me jealous slightly, and the fact that Prue became even more closer to you, and was still at the odds with me also made me jealous. But I was slightly jealous Piper, I am not even sure _WHY _I shouted at you or said those things. I didn't mean to say it. I know it sounds crazy but it's as if when I tried to talk to you, almost like someone or something just took control of my emotions and tripled it to make it so much angry that I said that. I never meant to say that" said Phoebe, nervously

Piper looked surprised at that, of all the things she had been expecting Phoebe to say, this was the least of it. However, she knew Phoebe meant it, it wasn't a lie she was making up, she could hear the truth in her voice

"As weird as it is, I guess it does make sense, why didn't you call again?"

"I wanted too, you have no idea, I wanted to but I was afraid I would do that again" said Phoebe

"I think I understand" said Piper

"I know you probably don't like me that much anymore but will you give me chance, please?" asked Phoebe

"Okay I guess" said Piper

Phoebe smiled and then looked around the room

"I am guessing by the toys around and clothes, you had my niece!" said Phoebe excited

"You don't have a niece" said Piper and started walking, at which Phoebe followed

"What do you mean…did you…did you lose the baby?" asked Phoebe shocked

"Nope" said Piper and pointed in the room with the boys in the crib

"What do you mean-" but stopped when she noticed in the crib there were two boys, no girls

"Oh my god! Way to go Piper! Not only do you have a boy, breaking the whole impossible tradition, you have two of them! You have twins!" shouted Phoebe excited

"Gee thanks for noticing, I didn't even see that I have two kids" said Piper smiling

"Oh my god, they are so handsome…yes you are, yes both of you are!" Gushed Phoebe at her sleeping nephews

"Calm down Phoebe, you are going to wake them up" said Piper and started pulling Phoebe, at which she went

"They are so adorable…what are their names?"

"Wyatt Halliwell, he is the blond one and Chris Halliwell, Wyatt is older by 10 minutes" said Piper

"Hmm no P name?" asked Phoebe

"Hey if I am breaking a tradition might as well break it the whole way" said Piper smiling

"By looking at Wyatt, me is guessing that he got his features from daddy seeing he looks nothing like you…" trailed Phoebe "So tell me about this guy who knocked you up? Is he cute, is a like Adonis? He had too be good to nail you down…" said Phoebe wanting the story

"Phoebe!" shouted Piper blushing

"What! He has to be! I mean no other boys could nail you in school, college or even University, he has to be good then obviously! Not to mention seeing how handsome my nephews are, I need to know!" said Phoebe

"Nope!"

"Oh come on Piper, tell me, otherwise it is going to eat me away in the flight back to New York" said Phoebe begging

"Wait you are going back?" asked Piper, she assumed Phoebe would stay for a while

"Oh yeah, I still have few exams left, its not finished yet, so I have a flight back in 2 hours, so please please tell me about this dude!" said Phoebe "Gimme all the information"

"Fine, but I am only telling how we meet _**NOT **_everything" said Piper strictly

"Aww but those are the good parts…" trailed Phoebe but Piper whacked her slightly "Ow! Fine…I will take what I can get…"

xxxxxxxxxx

**By the way, if you haven't guess, a Demon had manipulated Phoebe's feelings to make it ten fold and to break the bond between the sisters so they never activate the Power of Three. It was the demon from the episode "Power Outrage"**

**What do you think? Please leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chris and Wyatt's updated power list: Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbs, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Inhibition, Molecular Manipulation, Astral Projection, Levitation, Empathy, Pathokinesis, Premonitions, Controlling Elements, Telepathy, Aura View, Orbing, Healing, Shield/Force Field, Sensing, Glamouring, Thermokinesis, Photokinesis, Mind Control, Projection. Both of them are Twice Blessed, however currently their powers are bound, Grams bound them when she brought them home.**

***Molecular Manipulations is where you can manipulate molecules of object to change it, for e.g. if there is a broken object, they can change the molecules of it to make it whole again. They can also manipulate the molecules of their structure and become go through if someone throws an athame or an arrow, it will go through them. This will come handy when a Darklighter decides to shoot them to shoot them. **

**By the way, Grams had bounded Chris and Wyatt's powers after their wiccaning, by the way Grams has died already, so they are going to be Charmed soon. Both boys haven't gained their powers yet because Piper, Prue and Phoebe still don't have theirs, as Phoebe hasn't said the spell yet.**

**Prue: 26**

**Piper: 23**

**Phoebe: 21**

**Chris and Wyatt are currently 6 months old.**

**Xx**

_6 months later_

Piper sighed as she cleaned the other two rooms, Prue was moving back and so was Phoebe. It is strange how soon things can change in few months, 6 months ago Grams had died of a heart attack, to say shocked would be the least of the problem, Prue had been shocked to core and even Phoebe came back from New York to visit Grams in the hospital, but Grams had only lasted two days.

Prue took it hard though, as did Phoebe, by the next week after Grams death, Prue had moved out and Phoebe went back toNew York.

It was only 2 weeks ago that Prue had sold her apartment, which she had shared before with Roger, and had told her she was moving back the Manor. Two weeks ago Prue had split up with Roger because Prue had caught him cheating on her. Piper wasn't exactly that surprised at that, she never liked the sleaze back but she didn't say that to Prue.

She had also gotten a call from Phoebe, who had finished her course inNew Yorkand she was moving back today too. Piper knew that both of her sisters were moving back, the only catch was? Prue didn't know that their baby sister was coming back.

Piper sighed as she shook her head, she didn't know how she was going to drop this bomb on Prue, Prue and Phoebe didn't get along very well, at all, but she knew she had to tell Prue today as both of them were moving back today.

She was pulled out of her reverie when she felt something pull her; she looked down to see both Wyatt and Chris pulling her skirt, trying to get her attention. Seeing her little sons, instantly her face lite up, even though she had a roller coaster months, with Grams death and everything involved, her sons were the only thing that kept her going, they were her sunshine and absolutely angels. They didn't cry at all, they slept and weren't fussy, she were so good that she didn't understand why she even disliked babies in the first place. Oh it was hard, to take care of two kids, with her job, because where she worked, the pay wasn't grand, but she loved them none the less.

They seemed to be very smart and attuned too, they had learned to crawl only a month ago, when they were 5 months old, Wyatt crawled to her first, but Chris had followed him only 5 seconds later.

"Well, at least I have one weapon that will keep your Aunts down from verbally attacking each other, with you two around, they obviously wouldn't shout" said Piper as she bend down and picked both of them up, which caused Wyatt to smile, but Chris giggled.

Even though they were only so small, she could see glimpses of their personality coming in, both of them were quiet but Chris seemed to be the trouble maker and the slightly mischievous one so far, Wyatt was calmer than Chris was but both were equally quiet around others. They talked to each other in their own baby language but around other babies they didn't talk much.

Suddenly the door bell rang, and Piper looked up, rolling her eyes, she went to get the door, while carrying both of them. As she was walking, she suddenly stopped around the stairway to stare at the attic. She didn't know why, but she always wanted to see what was so special in that attic, Grams had probably coming down from it because she had her heart attack, but after Grams death, for some reason, it shut off, she tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge, at all.

"God knows what's in that door" muttered Piper as she looked at it

The bell rang and rolling her eyes Piper, went

"Oh, I am coming!" said Piper as she headed towards the door

Opening the door, she saw it was her sister Prue, with suitcases

"Prue!" said Piper, smiling at her sister

Prue smiled instantly at seeing her

"Hey!" said Prue

"And hello to you too! I have missed you two handsomes" said Prue, looking at Chris and Wyatt, at which both of them smiled.

"Aunt Prue has quiet a lot of toys for you two!" said Prue as she put her suitcase down

"I cleaned your old room" said Piper

"Thanks, I had to get out of that place, I did not want to commit a murder and if I had stayed there, trust me, there would have been a murder" said Prue

"Yeah…wouldn't doubt that" said Piper

"How have these angels been then?" asked Prue as she took Wyatt from Piper, while Piper still had Chris with her

"We are all fine" said Piper, as she nervously looked around, she didn't know how to tell Prue about Phoebe

"What?" asked Prue

"Phoebe called last week" started Piper

"Oh, her? How is she then? Still studying or crashed and burned there" asked Prue, raising her eyebrows

"Prue! Don't talk like that" said Piper

"Piper, that girl has no vision, no sense of the future" said Prue

"Don't be that harsh, I think she is coming around" said Piper "Hopefully anyway…" muttered Piper

"Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news" said Prue smiling

At this Piper became still

"Piper? What is it?" asked Prue

"Yeah…about that, she is moving back here…" said Piper

"Huh…how long have you know about this then?" asked Prue, after 5 minutes

"About a week" said Piper while looking at Chris, not bothering to look at her sister

"I see, and why are you telling this to me now after all this time?" asked Prue sighing

Before Piper could answer, suddenly the door opened again, and in came Phoebe, with her suitcases.

"Hey!" said Phoebe, looking at both of her sisters

Silence can be defeaning...


	8. Chapter 8

"Surprise! I found the hidden key!" said Phoebe

"Phoebe! Welcome back!" said Piper instantly, seeing as Prue wasn't talking

"Hey Piper!" said Phoebe and headed towards Piper, hey handsome!" said Phoebe looking Chris to was in Piper's arms "Where is your brother?" asked Phoebe and looked up to see Wyatt in Prue's arms

"I have awesome presents for both of you!" said Phoebe

"I am sure they will love it, it is really good to see you again Pheebs" said Piper "Don't you think it is great Prue?" asked Piper, wanting Prue to at least say something

"I am speechless" said Prue

"Wow…there is a lot of love in this room" said Phoebe and Prue rolled her eyes

"Is that all you have Phoebe?" asked Piper as she looked at the one suitcase Phoebe came in with

"Oh yeah, only these and of course a bike I have¸ I know **some **people don't want me here but thanks for taking me in none the less" said Phoebe

Prue rolled her eyes at that

"Okay! That is it, you start talking? What is wrong with you?" asked Phoebe

"What's wrong with me? I am still furious with you for a number of reasons" said Prue

"Well, pray tell me what the hell they are?" asked Phoebe

At the shouting and distress in the room both Wyatt and Chris started whimpering, which was the last straw for Piper

"OKAY THAT IS IT!" said Piper, stepping in between them "I don't care what your issues are, all three of us have issues, but there will be NO shouting in this house, can't you see you are distressing my son!" said Piper pointing at Chris and Wyatt "Phoebe, watch your mouth, they are very impressionable and still learning to talk, you two, I know we wont gain the greatest sisters award or haven't been that close, but we are living together now so get OVER IT!" said Piper and sighed after her speech was done

Then she looked at Prue and Phoebe's reaction

Prue and Phoebe both looked like they had seen a ghost; they were staring at her incredulously

"Whoa Piper…" whispered Prue in shock, she had never seen her sweet, peace keeping sister blow or take charge like that

"Wow, go Piper, now we are talking" said Phoebe smiling at the fact that her meek, shy sister had finally showed sighs of assertiveness, and assertive she was, she was more assertive than Prue was

"Okay, I agree, we have our issues but seeing as we are living together now, we must be civil to each other" said Prue

"Fine by me" said Phoebe "Now hand me one of my adorable nephews" said Phoebe and took Chris from Piper

"Hey you, you both are going to be sooo handsome, your mommy has to bat off all the girls of you and your brother, yes you are, oh yes you are!" gushed Phoebe

This, in turn, caused both Prue and Piper to raise their eyebrows instantly

"What? I happen to love babies! Especially my nephews" said Phoebe

"I am going to go and cook a family dinner, you two behave, talk to each other civilly because I am leaving the boys with you two" said Piper and headed towards the kitchen, smiling slightly at the fact that she had shut both her sisters up, she didn't know why but suddenly she had snapped today, usually she didn't do this but now…she knew she had the power to do it, who would have thought?

As Piper entered the kitchen, both Phoebe and Prue picked up their jaws and then looked at each other

"You sure she aint the oldest sister?" asked Phoebe joking

"I was, five minutes ago but now I am not so sure…" said Prue smiling

"Didn't know she had it in her…" said Phoebe pleased

Prue then stopped smiling and instead looked at Wyatt

"Look, Prue, you gotta know, I didn't even touch Roger, I don't know what the slimy-ba-bat apple dude said to you" said Phoebe changing her words because of Wyatt and Chris's presence "But I didn't, I would never do that do you, no matter how rebellious I was" said Phoebe

"Bat, apple dude?" asked Prue, smiling slightly

"Well yeah, if I say any colourful words in the presence of our little nephews, then Piper will have my head on the platter, some other time I would have doubted that but now, I know she is serious, so I substituted the words" joked Phoebe, at which Prue rolled her eyes

Just then, suddenly the lights went out

"What just happened?" shouted Piper from the kitchen

"Something with the power lines" shouted Prue back

"Okay, you guys stay put, we" said Prue, talking to Wyatt too "Are going to the basement to check power" said Prue and with Wyatt she went away

"Let's look around shall we?" said Phoebe to Chris as she started walking, however while walking around, Chris started cooing and pointing towards something

"What are you so excited about huh?" asked Phoebe as Chris kept pointing in one direction restlessly

She looked and stopped as she saw the attic door

"Good eye, I always wondered what was behind that thing, let's go and relinquish our curiosity shall we" said Phoebe and walked up, until she stopped just outside the door

Biting her lips, she held the door knob and twisted it, to her shock it opened and Chris giggled happily

"Well you are a happy boy aren't you, brave too, I feel scared at a dark attic" said Phoebe

Surprisingly, even in the dark, a light shone in the trunk, curious, she went and opened the trunk, to see one large green book. She picked up the Book and blew out the dusts.

"Cool…the Book of Shadows…" said Phoebe as she looked at it, Chris wanted to touch it too, at which she brought it closer to her and him

Seeing a poem in the book, Phoebe started reading it outloud intriguingly

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power of three" finished Phoebe

As soon as she said that, unknown to her, in the living room a bright blue light shone from the chandelier but none of the sisters were present there to see it…


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, that was definitely a very weird poem, wasn't it?" said Phoebe as she talked to Chris

"Phoebe! Hey, how did you open the door-what are you doing?" asked Piper as she Phoebe holding onto Chris in one arm and the other full with a strange book

"Reading a poem which is like an incantation" said Phoebe excited

"Let me see that" said Prue, who had followed Piper in, with Wyatt in her arms

"Book of Shadows? Phoebe! This is a book of witchcraft? You can't just read these out! They could be spells for dark magic" said Prue angrily

"It didn't look dark and evil to me, there was something about three essentials of magic. If we were ever suppose to do it, it had to be tonight cause tonight was the right time to do it apparently, it's the full moon, the most powerful time of the year" said Phoebe excited

"Do what?" asked Prue

"Receive our powers duh!" said Phoebe

"Our? You involved me into this?" screeched Piper

"She involved all of us in this, it says 'Bring your powers to we sisters three', Phoebe!" said Prue

"Well nothing happened, so lay off" said Phoebe

At which Piper and Prue sighed

Suddenly electricity came back

"Finally! I am going to go, and finish off the dinner so we can eat" said Piper and started walking away, Prue also walked away but Phoebe couldn't and didn't want to put the Book down

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Morning<em>**

Piper was feeding Wyatt and Chris their food when she saw Phoebe walk in

"Phoebe, what are you still doing with that Book?" asked Piper as she feed Chris and Wyatt the baby food, which they didn't look very happy eating it

"Reading it, god Piper you will not believe this, we are witches!" said Phoebe

"Come again?" asked Piper raising her eyebrows

"We are witches, see it says here that years ago, our ancestor Melinda Warren, who had the powers of Telekinesis, Premonitions and Freezing Time, had prophesized that one day, from her family line, three sisters will be born, three of them will have each of her powers but together they will be the most powerful witches! The Charmed ones! Mom and Grams were witches too! Don't you see, we are sisters three, we will gain powers!" said Phoebe

"Right, and I own my own restaurant, don't believe what it says there, it is ridiculous" said Piper and picked up Chris and Wyatt

"We save innocents! We are the Charmed ones, it's the truth!" said Phoebe but Piper started walking away "Hey! Where are you going?" asked Phoebe curiously

"Oh I am going to work and taking the boys with me there; by the way, I will be late today though, I have an interview for being sous chef at a restaurant" said Piper

"Why are you taking them with you?" said Phoebe pointing at Wyatt and Chris

"Because I can't afford nanny" said Piper

"Leave them with me" said Phoebe but Piper looked reluctant "I wont be irresponsible, they are my nephews" said Phoebe

"It's not you, it's just, I have had them all this time, and I don't want to keep them anywhere else, besides…if I keep them with you, I will be constantly worrying about them all the time, probably annoy the hell out of you by calling you every minute and wont be able to concentrate in my work, so it's fine I will take them with me" said Piper

"Piper, every new mommy needs to grow up" said Phoebe

"Yeah but they are only 6 months old, so I still got time" said Piper and started walking away

"Hey! Where is Prue?" asked Phoebe

"At her work" shouted Piper and she left

"Looks like it's only me then" said Phoebe sighing, she then looked at the Book and started reading more about it

* * *

><p>Piper sighed nervously as she cooked, she had an interview so she had left Wyatt and Chris with a woman outside. She hated where she currently worked so she had tried to get an interview in another place.<p>

After the pasta was done, just as she was about to pour wine on it, she heard a bang and looked around to see the Chef coming in

"Time's up, let me taste it then" said Chef

"Uh, actually the port-" Piper tried to stop the Chef but he took a fork out and tried to taste it

"But I-" said Piper and waved her hands in frustration

Suddenly, to her surprise, the Chef froze, with the fork halfway half way, she was frozen like a statue

"Uh, hello? Chef Moore?" said Piper again, clicking her fingers in front of him but he didn't do anything either

Biting her lip, she took the port and poured few droplets of it in the pasta that was in his fork

Just then Chef Moore unfroze and ate the pasta

"This is amazing!" said Chef Moore amazed

At which Piper shrugged, while she was thinking about what just happened

_'Chef didn't freeze, right? I mean I can't freeze people, that is ridiculous!' _scoffed Piper but then she remembered what had Phoebe said in the morning

_'-our ancestor Melinda Warren who had the powers of Telekinesis, Premonitions and **Freezing Time'**_ _echoed Phoebe's voice in the morning_

_'No! That is impossible, we are not witches...are we?' _thought Piper frowning

Worried and wanting to know more about this from Phoebe, she decided to go

"Uh, Chef Moore, I will be leaving now" said Piper, before he could say anything, Piper turned around and left to go and find Wyatt and Chris, then go back to Manor

* * *

><p>"There's been a change of plans" said Roger<p>

"What plan?" asked Prue angrily as she stared at her slimy ex

"The extra money you helped raise through private donation sparked interest. The Beals artefact will now become part of our permanent connection" said Roger

At this Prue's eyes immediately lite up

"Really? That is great!" said Prue

"Which is why from now on they are going to pass it on someone more professional" finished Roger

"Excuse me? I **am **the one who did practically everything in that project! They can't do this to me?" said Prue seething

"Well, they didn't want to at first but I helped them see the light" said Roger "After all, they need someone more professional to do that job" said Roger

Prue growled and glared at him, suddenly the pen in Roger's pocket started leaking, frowning he took it out and it squirted in his eyes

"What the-" said Roger surprised

"That's it, you patronizing ass, I quit!" said Prue, fuming

"Wait...what?" said Roger, looking up

"I have been doing everything but you take the credits! That is it! I won't be here anymore, I quit, let's see how you do all the paper works by yourself and still keep this precious job that I worked hard for and you kept taking the credit!" said Prue while turning around to leave

"You-you can't leave, if you leave you won't get any references!" shouted Roger

"Watch me" said Prue and proceeded to walk out the door

"You won't get away with this" shouted Roger as Prue went out the door

Growling, Prue imagined choking Roger's neck by wrapping her hands on imaginary neck. Unknown to her, suddenly, in his office, Roger's tie tightened around his neck and started strangling him, which he stopped by cutting the tie

* * *

><p>Piper was in a phone booth with Wyatt and Chris on the twin stroller she had bought for them, next to her.<p>

"Come on Phoebe, pick up the phone! Pick up, pick up, pick up, you turned me into a wicked witch, you better pick up the phone!" growled Piper

At which, Wyatt and Chris started cooing towards her, confused

"It is okay sweetheart, mommy is not mad, mommy is very calm, very, very calm" said Piper, trying to calm herself more than her sons

When the phone just kept on ringing without anyone answering it, she slammed the phone back and sighed as she looked at Wyatt and Chris

"This is not happening, we got to go back to home sweeties" said Piper and taking the stroller, went out of the booth

She gasped surprised as she saw a man with brown hair and brown eyes was standing there

"Jeremy" said Piper surprised

Piper had seen and met Jeremy in the hospital when Grams was there. He had asked her out, **a** **lot **, but she always denied it and told him no. She needed to spend time with her sons so she kept rejecting him.

Hearing whines, she looked down to see Chris and Wyatt whining as soon as they saw Jeremy

That was also another reason she wasn't swayed by Jeremy; for some reason her sons practically hated Jeremy, if it was even possible for babies to hate people, both of them hated Jeremy, when she first ran into him, she had them with her and they started whining around him. They were very well behaved but near Jeremy, they weren't happy. Her sons meant everything to her, and if for some reason they obviously didn't like him, then she would respect that.

"What do you want?" asked Piper rolling her eyes at him, he was very persistent and now he was gettin on her nerves

"Why won't you go out with me?" asked Jeremy

"For the last time Jeremy, no, now will you please leave, thank you" said Piper and walked away from him

Jeremy growled angrily and glared at the charmed one's brats. He had got the word months ago, that she was one of the Charmed ones and when the old hag had died, he had seen his chance on getting closer to this Halliwell before she had her powers so he could steal them but it wasn't successful, because she resisted him. Not to mention he had a feeling that her little brats knew something was wrong with him, that she herself couldn't sense, he knew that was also the reason she wouldn't date him. But he had sensed it now, she had her powers now and if she wouldn't date him, he would take them forcefully from her, then take it from her sisters too...


	10. Chapter 10

**By the way, here are the girl's ages**

**Prue: 26**

**Piper: 23**

**Phoebe: 21**

**Wyatt and Chris are 6 months old**

**Prue: Telekinesis**

**Piper: Freezing/Molecular Immobilization**

**Phoebe: Premonitions**

**Chris and Wyatt's Powers: Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbs, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Acceleration, Molecular Inhibition, Molecular Manipulation, Astral Projection, Levitation, Empathy, Pathokinesis, Premonitions, Controlling Elements, Telepathy, Aura View, Orbing, Healing, Shield/Force Field, Sensing, Glamouring, Thermokinesis, Photokinesis, Mind Control, Projection.**

**Both of them are Twice Blessed and first born out of the Charmed ones and half Whitelighter, they are that powerful**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Having been bored on her own in the Manor, Phoebe had decided to go out and ride on her bike.

"I really need to get a job, I can't ride a flipping bike every day" said Phoebe as she was riding

As she was riding, suddenly Phoebe gasped as she was hit with a vision

_In the vision, she saw two boys on rollerblades and they were skating and were suddenly right in front of a car which hits them_

She gasped as she came back from the vision

"What the-" said Phoebe at first, confused as she was riding

Suddenly she saw those exact same two boys, skating

She then saw a car, from a far, heading towards them

"No!" shouted Phoebe, getting out of her bike, she ran closer and pulled them away from where the car was

"Whoa!" shouted one of the boys "Thanks mam" said the boy

"Welcome" said Phoebe

The boys nodded and skated off and suddenly a big smile lite up Phoebe's face

"Premonitions! I have the power of Premonitions!" screeched Phoebe happily giving herself an imaginary high five "Although I would have preferred the power to freeze time and objects but premonitions will do. I'm a witch baby!" shouted Phoebe happily, which gained a bit stares from all the other passersby but she didn't care

"Oh! I need to go home and wait till they come, Prue and Piper would probably have telekinesis and freezing then" said Phoebe and then, getting on her bike, she cycled off to the Manor

* * *

><p>Piper sighed as she walked in the parking lot to find her car<p>

She still couldn't wrap the fact that Phoebe made them into witches!

_'Of all the things she has done so far, this obviously tops it all' _thought Piper irritated

When she heard coos, she looked down to see Wyatt and Chris trying to gain her attention

"Sorry for being distracted honey" said Piper smiling at them

Suddenly they stopped talking which confused Piper

"What's wrong?" asked Piper looking at her sons

She froze too when she suddenly felt like she wasn't alone anymore

Nervously, she looked around and as she turned around she screamed in surprise

"Oh god! Jeremy, you scared me, what are you doing here?" asked Piper, putting her hand in her heart to calm it down

When Jeremy kept looking at her with menace, slowly she started feeling scared

"Jeremy?" asked Piper as she looked at him

"I gave you so many chances, if you had accepted them, you would have had a much better time before you had to die" said Jeremy smiling

"What?" asked Piper looking at him, with shaky voice

"Your power will be mine!" he shouted and took out a strange looking knife and aimed it at her

"Ah!" shouted Piper and took her hand out in defence and Jeremy froze

"Wow, handy" said Piper and holding onto Wyatt and Chris's stroller, she tried to take them but when it didn't budge, she became confused and turned around, to see Jeremy had started moving again

"You pretty little boys will have to pay then" said Jeremy and tried to attack Wyatt and Chris with the athame

"No! Get away from them!" said Piper

However, to her shock, two blue shields immediately came up, surrounding her and the boys

"What the-" said both Piper and Jeremy

Jeremy, annoyed, tried to still use the athame on the boys again and he was electrocuted and fell, screaming. Then Wyatt and Chris both of them flicked their fingers and Jeremy flew 20 feet away telekinetically

Piper's jaw was out; it seemed to be a miracle it wasn't on the floor yet

"Whoa!" said Piper as she looked at her 6 month old sons, not only did she gain the power, apparently by some cosmic miracle they had gained it too

As if to add a cherry on top, suddenly Wyatt and Chris disappeared in blue orbs

"What? Wha-where are they?" asked Piper, panicking when blue orbs appeared in front of her and instinctively held as both of her sons formed again in both of her arms

Before she could take at the display of power of her sons, Chris and Wyatt rested their heads on her shoulder and she, both of them and the stroller disappeared in blue orbs, leaving the car park.

* * *

><p>Phoebe heard a door shutting and went out to see Prue coming in, muttering angrily<p>

"Sup, Sunshine!" said Phoebe, seeing the mood her sister was in

At which Prue glared

"I quit at the Museum" said Prue "That bloody, patronizing jerk, I hope he burns in hell!" shouted Prue angrily and suddenly to Phoebe's shock, a vase which had been on the table, telekinetically flew to a wall and smashed

This stopped Prue and Phoebe

"Okay…what was that?" asked Prue as she looked at the broken vase

"You did that, you have Telekinesis, the power to move things with your mind! That must mean Piper can freeze things" said Phoebe

"What are you on about Phoebe?" asked Prue

"Look we are witches, we were born witches, in the Book I found yesterday I found out that we are the Charmed ones, three of us each have powers, one Telekinesis, which seems to be you, Premonitions, which I had it and Freezing, which I am guessing Piper has it!" said Phoebe

"I don't have telekinesis" said Prue

"Oh yeah? Then try moving that other vase then" said Phoebe

Prue rolled her eyes and then looked at the vase

"See? Nothing" said Prue

"You were cursing and very angry when you first did it, your trigger must be anger" said Phoebe, analysing

"No, you are insane" said Prue

"I know I am right, I want to prove it to you" said Phoebe "Dad, dad, dad, dad!" shouted Phoebe, knowing nothing triggered Prue's temper other than their wayward dad

At this, Prue glared at Phoebe and the two remaining vases flew up and smashed at each other

"Hah!" said Phoebe, having proving her point

"What did you do Phoebe?" asked Prue

"I didn't do anything, we were meant to have these powers!" said Phoebe

"And you say you have premonitions?" asked Prue

"Yep!" said Phoebe

Prue was about to ask something when suddenly a small noise appeared, as if light trying to sing and suddenly blue orbs appeared, forming into a gobsmacked Piper, with Wyatt and Chris in her arms and the stroller appearing at her side

"Whoa! How did you do that?" asked Prue

"I thought your power was freezing not teleportation" wondered Phoebe

"How do you know my power is freezing?" asked Piper

"Ah ha! So your power is freezing after all? Then how did you teleport?" asked Prue

"I didn't" said Piper "You? What the hell did you do? Not only did you make me a witch? You turned my sons into witches too! My 6 months old babies!" shouted Piper, getting out of her shock

"Whoa! Wyatt and Chris have powers too?" asked Phoebe amazed

"Well, yeah, what did you just see?" asked Piper

"Wyatt and Chris teleported you? That was them? They have the power to teleport?" asked Prue

"One of the few" said Piper

"Few? What are the others?" asked Phoebe, getting excited

"Well, when a guy called Jeremy, he tried to attack me with a weird knife, at first I froze him but then he started moving and tried to stab Wyatt and Chris, when suddenly, two blue shields appeared and surrounded me and them" said Piper

"They can produce shields?" asked Phoebe

"I am not finished yet, it was a strong shield, when Jeremy touched the shield, he was electrocuted and fell screaming" said Piper

When Prue and Phoebe looked like they were about to interrupt again, Piper started talking

"_And _on top of that, they raised their hands together and Jeremy flew 20 feet away from us. After which, they both teleported to me and teleported us away to here" said Piper

"Wow…they have your power too Prue" said Phoebe "You two are going to be super powerful aren't you, you boys have multiple powers" gushed Phoebe

"What did you do that gave my sons the powers too? It's one thing to involve me but to involve them too?" asked Piper

"Piper…I didn't do anything, we were born witches, if we have power and Wyatt and Chris are your son, naturally they would have those powers too. Granted, at first I didn't think of that but now…it makes sense for them to have it too" said Phoebe "What I am confused is why do they have powers so young and why we got it in our 20's" wondered Phoebe

"Okay, one problem at a time, what is this psycho dude who you are talking about?" asked Prue, getting over her shock

"Jeremy, he tried to stab me and the boys with a strange looking knife, saying he wants my powers too" said Piper

"Powers and strange knife…I think I saw an entry in the Book about it" said Phoebe and started flipping through it

"Here! Is this the one?" asked Phoebe

"Yeah, that's the one" said Piper

"It says here, it is called an Athame, this special knife is used to kill witches and absorb their powers, most users of this who steal the witches powers are most likely to be demons or warlocks" said Phoebe "So this Jeremy must be a demon or a warlock" said Phoebe

"Demon and warlocks? They exist too?" asked Prue raising her eyebrows

"We are witches, obviously they would exist too" said Phoebe

"Why would they want to steal my power?" asked Piper

"They are the bad guys, they are evil, and we are the good guys, that and they want powers for which they will kill" said Phoebe

"What are we going to do? He will obviously come back!" said Piper

"I'm calling the cops" said Prue

"And tell them what? That we are witches and an evil demon or warlocks wants to kill us and use our powers? I highly doubt they will be a match for Jeremy" said Piper

"Well then what do you suggest we do!" said Prue

"Oh I found a ritual in the Book" said Phoebe "Follow me!" said Phoebe and Prue and Piper with Wyatt and Chris in her arms, followed her.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we need 9 candles" said Phoebe as she set them up and lite them in a circle, with spices surrounding<p>

"We need a poppet" said Piper

"Got it!" hollered Prue

"Right, we are set, let's start the spell" commanded Piper

Piper then took the spell and started reading it out

"Wither and depart, from my life, let me be Jeremy and go away forever in the oblivion of the night" recited Piper and pressed the rose thorn onto the poppet and placed it on the pot "Okay, it's complete" she said

"Let's hope this works" said Prue

Suddenly the poppet and rose exploded

Somewhere else, where Jeremy was walking, he screamed as suddenly thorns pierced through his skins but then he started walking again…

* * *

><p>"Wait, guys it didn't work!" said Phoebe<p>

"Why do you say that?" asked Piper as she tried to calm down a fussy Chris

Prue, wanting to help her sister, took Wyatt from her sister's other arm so she could handle Chris

"When I touched the pot I had another premonition and Jeremy is still coming" said Phoebe

Before Prue or Piper could respond, their door flew away in a huge gust of wind and they looked to see it was Jeremy, thorns all over his body but still coming towards them

"Uh oh" said Prue

Jeremy threw a fireball towards them and to every ones shock, two blue shields appeared and shielded all three of them and the shield deflected the fireball.

"Wow, so that's what you meant, you boys are really powerful" said Prue amazed at her nephews powers

"Well, how are we going to get rid of him, I highly doubt my sons can keep this up for so long, they are 6 months old after all" said Piper

"Uhh, the Power of Three, of course the Power of three will set us free" said Phoebe, slowly started muttering

"What are you saying?" asked Prue

"Just say it with me, I saw it in the Book!" said Phoebe

Prue and Piper looked confused but then started saying it too, in chorus all three of them started chanting

"The Power of Three will set us free

The Power of Three will set us free

The Power of Three will set us free"

As the three of them kept chanting, Jeremy was surrounded by shadows suddenly

"You may kill me but I won't be the last!" screamed Jeremy

The girls still kept chanting and suddenly Jeremy screamed as he blew up

After which, the shield, which Chris and Wyatt had projected, went away

"Now that was intense…" said Prue

"I guess our lives have officially changed for good" said Piper as she held Chris closer, she then walked towards Prue and also took Wyatt from her instinctively "You're okay, both of you are okay" said Piper

"Piper, they are okay" said Phoebe

"I know, I am trying to reassure myself" said Piper as she held them both close

Just as they got ready to go down from the attic, they heard a noise and suddenly, appearing in a flame, a demon appeared

"Uh oh! That's not a warlock that is a demon! Prue, throw him away" shouted Phoebe, wanting Prue to use her telekinesis

But before Prue could do that, Chris and Wyatt together, waved their hands and instantly the demon blew up.

At which Prue, Piper and Phoebe stared at them too, but they simply giggled happily

"Another power, something so strong too, wow, you two are going to be dynamites wont you" gushed Phoebe

Piper sighed in amazement too

"Guess Jeremy wasn't kidding when he said that others will come after us too" said Prue smiling

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Phoebe smiled as she looked at her nephews playing in the living room

Prue came in and froze when she saw **_how _**they were playing

"Whoa! What are they doing?" said Prue as she looked at them, her eyes wide open

"Playing with their magic, don't you see? Wyatt keeps telekinetically throwing the ball at Chris, Chris freezes it and then telekinetically throws it at Wyatt, which Wyatt also freezes and then its an ongoing game, isn't it adorable?" asked Phoebe as she looked at them

"Adorable but it will take a while to get use too" said Prue "Im surprised that they are handling their power better than us" said Prue

"Well, they are baby, clays still moulding, they adapt quicker than us" said Phoebe "I think our twins nephews have a magical twin bond too"

"What do you mean?" asked Prue

"I think they have the same powers seeing that they are twins" said Phoebe

"You could be right…where is Piper?" asked Prue

"Oh she is upstairs" said Phoebe

Suddenly the door bell rang and Prue went to get it

As she opened it, she saw it was a man who appeared in his twenties, he had short blonde hair and green eyes

"Uh, hi, I am Leo, the handy man, I think you called?" said Leo as he looked at Prue

"Oh yeah, there is a leak in the sink at the kitchen, that way" said Prue

Leo nodded and started walking; as he walked Phoebe came in front of Prue, as she observed Leo

"Phoebe!" shouted Prue "Why are you staring at him?" asked Prue

"Nothing…it's just the guy has an uncanny resemblance to our Little Wyatt, but that's probably just my imagination" said Phoebe sighing

* * *

><p>This was the only disguise he could think of as too come, as he knew with demons involved, there will be quiet a lot of broken things around this house from now on, he planned to come in disguise first because he knew they were new witches, if he suddenly appeared out of the blue and say he was their guardian angel, it could scare them. As Leo was about to go in the kitchen, he stopped in the living room when he saw two little boys play with magic; by the looks of it using telekinesis and freezing it.<p>

"Who are you two?" asked Leo smiling; the Elders didn't tell him they were babysitting

Both boys whipped their head and stared at him. Before he could even blink his eyes, both of them disappeared in blue orbs and appeared closer to him, which cause his eyes to become wide in shock

"Did they just…?" asked Leo in shock, he sensed them and froze as he noticed that their magic was a mix of whitelighting and Wiccan too

"But how-" asked Leo on shock

Suddenly he heard another voice

"Phoebe, Prue are you two in her-" started Piper but then stood in shock at who it was standing in the living room

Leo turned and froze in shock too to see who it was

The coffee mug, which Piper was holding, then fell in shock


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys, got a bad news. There won't be any update on any of my stories, until July, because next month, and in June, I have to give my GCSEs exams (yikes). So I won't be updating till July, since that'll be summer for me, I'll have more time and update, but until then I won't be updating, so sorry guys. You'll have to wait. I hope I don't lose you guys and you guys still follow the stories when I update after my exams! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE MY READERS: I have a poll relating to all my stories in my profile, please vote guys!**

Yes I'm back, this story is officially back, up and running. I know it's short but its been a while and its gonna take me time to get all my previous ideas back in my head. Please review cause they motivate me!

* * *

><p>Piper was staring at Leo in shock, her eyes as wide as saucers. She never thought she would ever see him again. Her eyes went wide in alarm when she noticed Chris and Wyatt standing next to him.<p>

Meanwhile Leo was staring at Piper astounded as well. He had remembered her, he had met her in club last year. He couldn't get her out of his head and tried to find her but his duties as Whitelighter took over and he gave up. Now here she was, standing in his charge's house, looked very dazed and shocked. For reasons he did not understand. It was then he remembered the names of his charges

_'The Elder said their names were Prue, Phoebe and **Piper**' _

It was just then he got it and his world tumbled. Piper, she was his charge, one he had slept with a year ago unknowingly. One he definitely had feelings for that definitely were not platonic, which was the normal feelings a Whitelighter should have for their charge.

"Uh, Leo..." trailed Piper, confounded.

Phoebe skipped in happily, followed by Prue when they both stopped. It seemed like a very weird Mexican stand off without any fire arms. Leo was staring at Piper, Piper was staring at Leo while Chris and Wyatt, their little nephews, were staring at both of them.

Phoebe looked at them in confusion.

"Uhh, Piper?" asked Prue

But they were still staring at each other. Both looked like deer caught in headlights.

Phoebe looked at both of them and then as if light bulb rang, she looked shocked and remembered her earlier remark of Leo resembling her nephew Wyatt, alot.

_'It can't be right...?'_ she thought confused.

"Uh, I came to fix the leak" said Leo, while still looking at Piper

"Huh" stated Piper.

Prue still looked confused but Phoebe, who had put the two of them together suddenly looked at Prue and looped her arm with her older sisters.

"I think we should go and look at the scenery outside the door" said Phoebe while trying to pull away Prue.

At this Piper whipped her head, almost giving herself whip lash and looked at Phoebe incredulously while Prue looked dazed.

"What do you mean?" asked Prue but Phoebe didn't give her a chance and pulled Prue away. Leaving the parents and the boys alone.

"Hi" said Piper making the first move, smiling sheepishly. Mentally she gave herself a pat in the back for taking all the shock in one day. Not only did she find out she was a witch, her boys were some super powered witches as well, they were part of a freaking prophecy, her mother was a witch as well and now the father of her boys was standing infront of her, with her boys standing near him. Yep she really was surprised that she wasn't having a mental break down and was proud of herself.

Leo smiled also, uncertainly, then his gaze went back to the baby boys, who were cooing towards him. He still found it unsettling that the boys orbed and they seemed to have whitelighter gene.

_'How is it possible...' _he thought confused.

Piper then looked at Leo, deciding. This was it, the moment. She didn't want to admit it but she really did like him. Heck he was the only one who made her feel something in all her life. Even now, seeing him again made her blush. Yet she had never thought that she'd ever see him again. Thinking her boys would never know their father. But now here was her chance. Leo seemed to be looked at her boys, both of them seemed to be observing Leo and cooing at him, which made her smile slightly.

She took a deep breathe and prepared herself to speak. Knowing she would drop a big bomb and change his life for good.

"Remember when we met?" started Piper

Leo seemed to be pulled out of his puzzling thought to look at Piper. Surprised and uncertain at what she was going to talk about.

"Well after that I kind of found out that I was pregnant" said Piper "And they" she said pointing at Wyatt and Chris "Are your sons"

_'Yeah, go for it, just rip the band aid off' _she thought

As soon as she said that, Leo literally dropped his undercover kit and stared at Piper shell shocked. Looking paler than a thousand year old vampire and his jaw almost falling to the floor...


End file.
